Blitz Meets Jade (vore story)
by spyrois2cool
Summary: This is a little vore story of how Jade the Ivysaur meets Blitz the Electrike. Enjoy!


Blitz meets Jade (vore story)

WARNING!: THIS CONTAINS SOFT VORE AND DIGESTION! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT OR ARE BOTHERED BY IT, THEN GO AWAY!

This is rated V for vore

Jade was walking through the forests of Hoenn one day. Her stomach growled and she found some Oran Berries on a bush. She pulled her vines out and ate a few berries till she was satisfied. She continued on her path till she heard a scream. Curious, she ran towards the source of the sound and saw a male Houndoom chasing an innocent little Electrike pup. The pup was cornered to a tree, whimpering. The Houndoom ran at it and pounced, the pup closing his eyes from fear. The Houndoom was stopped, being held in midair. His midsection was wrapped around two vines. He looked back to see jade.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Why are you terrorizing the poor, innocent little pup?" Jade asked with a growl. The Houndoom froze. "If you're looking for food, they why not just have the natural prey? Linoone, Pidgy, Rattata, that stuff. What are you even doing here in Hoenn in the first place?"

"I'm B-b-blaze. And my pack leader sent me to catch food here. H-Hellflame is my leader. I'm his lieutenant. And-" Blaze was cut off there. Jade's stomach growled loudly, still hungry.

"You hear that? I'm starving here! A few Oran Berries aren't enough for a girl like me!" Jade said as she pulled Blaze in closer to her. "I need meat man! And I'm not harming this innocent little creature. I need something to digest. I will make you a part of me!" Jade pulled Blaze in closer, and licked her lips. She licked Blaze's snout, drooling. She then opened her maw as wide as she could, and shoved Blaze in it.

"NOOO- MMMMPPPHHH!" Blaze's screams were muffled. Jade quickly pushed him farther down her throat, purring at the bulge he made. She let go and tilted her head up, letting gravity do the work. She swallowed to his rear, letting him slide into her belly. She slurped up his hind legs and tail like a spaghetti noodle and took one final swallow, sending him to her belly. Blaze squirmed, kicking the stomach walls, struggling to get out, but to no avail. Jade sighed and gave out a loud belch, rubbing and patting her belly. The small Electrike pup was crying, full of bloody fear. He started to take off, but Jade grabbed him with her vines. The small pup cried harder. Jade pulled him in a hug.

"Shh. It's ok. I won't hurt you." Jade said as she licked him affectionately. The pup still cried. She laid down on her side and curled up around the small Pokémon.

"MOMMY!" The small Electrike cried, hugging Jade tightly in confusion.

"Shh. It's ok sweetie. You wanna rub my belly?" Jade asked. The small Electrike's eyes grew wide, and he immediately begun to rub Jade's bulging belly. Jade purred as her belly gurgled loudly. The Electrike giggles and kept rubbing.

Blaze whimpered and grumbled, accepting his fate. He was too tired to struggle anymore, and I only made Jade purr as her stomach sloshed around. After an hour of rubbing, the Electrike grew tired, and Blaze's body had already be digested enough to kill him. Jade let out one loud belch and sat up, holding the pup in her mouth by the scruff.

"Say, what's your name sweetie?" Jade asked.

"B-Bwitz." Said the small creature, mispronouncing his L sound. Jade smiled and walked to her nearby cave.

"So-" Jade was interrupted. Blitz's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm hungwy!" Blitz cried. "I want milk!"

"Shh. Shh. There there, it's ok Blitz." Jade said as she licked him. She didn't have breast milk, but she had one bottle full of normal milk at the back of her cave, in a storage room. She went to go grab it and came back, holding it in one vine, and holding Blitz in the other. She stuck it in his mouth and started to drink immediately. Jade smiled happily as she watched Blitz drink. He finished in thirty seconds, and hugged her. She sat up and patted his back. He quickly burped and yawned.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." Jade said as she nuzzles Blitz.

"Ya..." Blitz nodded.

"Wanna take a nap in my tummy?" Jade asked. Blitz looked at her, and nodded.

"Ya...just don't-" Blitz was cut off.

"Don't worry. I won't digest you. I promise." Jade said as she picked him up by a hind leg with a vine. She lowered Blitz into her maw and gently closed it around his head, licking him all over before pushing him farther in. Blitz purred and wiggled a bit as he was pushed in. Jade tilted her head back and swallowed, purring at the bulge Blitz made. He quickly slid into her warm, comfy stomach. He rubbed and cuddled the stomach walls as he dozed off t sleep.

"Goodnight Blitz. Sleep well." Jade said as she laid down, nuzzling her belly and falling asleep as well.


End file.
